


Prehistoric Worlds

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a child of the Age of Technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prehistoric Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrehistoricCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/gifts), [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> For Prehistoriccat and Medie - Fandom Stocking 2012

He was a man of the twenty-first century, used to machines and computers, used to diving head first into the intricacies of code and technology. Despite his youth, he had found his place among the scientists and soldiers as they worked on the mysteries of the anomalies. Becoming part of a team.

On those first nights cut off from the modern world, all Connor could do was sit outwardly still but inwardly he screamed in panic. He wasn't a soldier or a hunter. He had survived every encounter with time-displaced creatures - dinosaurs or future predators - out of sheer luck and even then, the mathematician inside him knew that the odds were stacking against him. He didn't know how to survive this prehistoric world, how to protect himself and Abby from predators that were faster and more vicious, and saw them only as an easy meal.

Days turned to weeks, but Connor knew it could be months or years before that anomaly opened again, or never at all if no one came back for them.

In those weeks, he learned to hunt and kill, learned to build a small fire and a shelter from what little they had carried through the anomaly with them as they raced to save the future. He learned to rely on Abby, letting her take the lead in not just their physical survival but also in keeping them sane.

He already loved her, wanted her, but in this harsh new world, he fell in love with her.

Curled up in the relative safety of their camp, they whiled away the long nights in each other's arms, holding tight to the present to stop them becoming forever lost in this terrifying past. And each day they watched and waited for the bright shards of light that would lead them back to the future.

END


End file.
